Partners of Compatibility
by Kooro
Summary: Sequel to Partners of Paradox. Another compilation of one-shots, drabbles, extended/missing scenes, and a lot of "I got your back" kind of stories. This time for Season Two. Neter Bromance. Still with riddles.
1. Partners of Compatibility

**So, my finals are done for winter quarter and my week off begins now. In light of this joyous occasion, I have decided to celebrate by posting the sequel to "Partners of Paradox." Don't worry, though. I'll still continue POP but maybe at a slower rate.**

**I started POC (if that works) because POP was getting pretty long. That and it focused mainly on the first season – with the exception of two season 2 episodes. I wanted to make a new compilation for season 2, and thus, POC was made.**

**And I'll still be giving you riddles to solve. How's that? Enjoy.**

**._._._._._._.**

Partners of Compatibility

They were a paradox in every sense of the word.

And yet, they were so compatible.

They were a harmonious pair, working together with a consistency that had turned partner into friend and had solved many cases that may have gone on unsolved if not for the bond that connected both thought and trust.

They were a FBI special agent and a reformed convict.

Alone, they were incomplete and broken. Without the ex-con, the agent was blind and deaf. Only the ex-con could infiltrate the target's location, providing the agent with visual and audible evidence that could be used to their advantage. Without the agent, the ex-con was vulnerable and unprotected. Only the agent stood by his side, ready to defend to ensure the mission was completed without injury or death.

But together, there was purpose. Together, they were a force not to be underestimated. Together, they were unstoppable, confident in the other's abilities to serve and protect. Together, they stood side by side, back to back; fully prepared to defend and fight for the other whether the opponent was a threat of separation or the threat of a gun.

In the face of such a threat, there was no doubt. The one trusted the other completely and words were not needed to confirm it. A single look, the simple act of putting his hand on his shoulder; even a smile spoke volumes.

Neal and Peter were partners. Compatible partners.

A combination of skills, strengths, abilities, and thoughts, creating a harmony that, despite its occasional dissonance, rang true.

**._._._._._._.**

**In this, "compatible" means able to exist, live, or work together without conflict, and not what dating sites are selling. I'm showing how well the partners work together; no slash. Just bromance.**

**Riddles start with the next chapter. This was just the prologue, similar to that at the beginning of POP actually. **

**Hobey-Ho!**


	2. What Partners Do

**I wrote three stories for each of the last three episodes of Season 2 out of order but will be posting them **_**in**_** order.**

**Starting with this: a sneak peek from "Payback."**

**._._._._._._.**

What Partners Do

I knew something was wrong the moment Lang started to back out the back door. I found it odd that he had decided to run now, after talking on the phone, instead of earlier when Peter and I were preoccupied with looking around his studio. I knew something was wrong the moment Lang disappeared out the door and started running.

A feeling of dread that I couldn't quite understand ached in my chest as Peter commanded me to stay and then took off after Lang. I assured him I would with a wave and watched as he too disappeared through the back door.

As soon as Peter had rounded the corner, I was already moving, pushing past the front door of the studio and rushing around the corner. I had decided to rely on my gut feeling. It never proved Peter wrong so I was willing to listen to it too.

Besides, no way was I going to leave Peter to chase Lang on his own. I had made that mistake many times before: chasing a target only to find myself in a deserted alley with a gun being pointed at me.

But Peter had always been there in time. He didn't stand around and wait for me to come trotting into view with our target in handcuffs. No, he followed me. And I damned sure was going to do the same. He was my partner and I sure as hell was going to watch his back. The way he always did for me.

Because that's what partners do.

I dodged around the front of the building and started running along its side through an alley. I still had a while to go until I reached the back of the studio. I was sure Peter had nearly reached the back by now, having cut through the middle of the building. I hoped Lang wouldn't put up a fight and I prayed that he didn't have a gun.

The thought made my heart skip a beat as a cold sweat, not the result of my run, dampened my forehead and prickled along the back of my neck. The feeling of dread increased and made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and I was still a good minute away from Peter.

I clenched my jaw and forced my legs to go faster. Even if my gut feeling was wrong; even if nothing bad was going to happen; even if I would round that corner to find Peter smiling with his triumphant smirk as he locked the handcuffs securely around Lang's wrists, I wanted to be there, just in case. Because if something bad did happen, I wanted to be at Peter's side.

I hesitated, slowing my pace, as the corner of the building loomed closer.

But what if my presence only escalated the severity of a bad situation? I had no protective gear, no gun. I would be of no use to Peter. I would be a liability that he would have to protect as well as himself if Lang did have a gun. And if Lang used my defenselessness and Peter's protectiveness of me to his advantage, then I would only be worsening the situation.

Deciding it was better to take the chance than risk the consequences if I didn't, I jumped around the corner and froze, my breath catching in my throat; my heart dropping to my feet; making my legs quiver on its way down.

They had Peter at gunpoint.

At that moment, I didn't care. About anything. I didn't care that I had no bullet proof armor and that, if the man holding the gun at Peter's head decided to turn it against me, I would be dead before I hit the ground. I didn't care that I didn't have a gun. I was willing to use my fists and feet if I needed to. I didn't care.

All that mattered was the man who lost his gun, dropped his cell phone, and was pushed towards a waiting van.

All that mattered was Peter.

Something bad had happened. And I wanted nothing more than to be at Peter's side and protect him from those that threatened him. Because that's what he always did for me. And that's what partners do.

"_Peter!" _I yelled as I bolted towards him, willing my legs to go faster and the distance between him and me to get shorter.

Peter stopped and I watched as he looked at me. A mixture of emotions crossed his face.

First, I saw surprise. He hadn't expected me to follow him. He was probably hoping that I had indeed stayed inside where it was safe.

Next, I saw apology. He was sorry he had been captured. He was sorry that I had to witness it. Damn saint. He had nothing to apologize for.

I felt angry at his own selflessness. Anger was good. Anger motivated me to go faster.

But then, I saw the fear in his eyes. He was scared. Peter the Invincible, was scared. And that only increased my own fears. Peter was being taken from me. I was being left behind. And there was nothing he nor I could do about it.

Suddenly, our contact broke as a black cloth bag was pulled over his head and he was shoved into the van. I wasn't going to make it. The van drove away, tires screeching.

I didn't make it. Peter was gone.

Panting, I slowed to a stop and realized his phone was ringing. I tore my eyes away from the departing van and picked it up. I answered timidly.

Keller answered back.

Renewed anger mixed with a crippling fear that made my heart pound and my legs shake.

Keller had taken Peter from me. And I damned well was going to do everything I could to follow my partner. I was going to get my partner back at whatever cost. Because that's what partners do.

**._._._._._._.**

**I know, a bit different from my usually comedy found in POP, but I saw a lot happening in this scene and wanted to write about what I thought Neal was thinking. Plus, it's the perfect basis for the "I got your back" genre. **

**And, as promised, a riddle for your solving pleasure. I'll start off with an easy one since this is the first riddle of this compilation.**

**If you are not familiar with my riddles, the rules and conduct are simple:**

**I post a riddle at the end of every story and you tell me your answer in a review. At the beginning of my next drabble, I will announce the answer (and all answers I find logically plausible) as well as all the winners who answered correctly. **

**My only rule is that you don't cheat. ****I want you to put some thought into it and don't be afraid to be wrong.**

**So here is your riddle.**

****What has a head, a tail, is brown, but has no legs?****

**Good luck my readers. **

**Hobey-Ho**

**(Disclaimer: italicized words and the characters used come from the show and, thus, belong to the creators. Everything else is mine.) **


	3. Wanted: Hero

**The answer was a penny. At least, I thought that was the only answer until I heard a few good ones. So, other answers include: a tadpole, a brown snake, a worm, a brown trout, and a potato (a stretch, but it is brown, kind of has a head, and I guess the roots are like a tail. I say it works.)**

**And the winners are, but are not limited to: **

**mayaswelltry  
AliWC (thanks again for the riddles)  
Linoria  
Simone Lyon  
MissMio  
brokenclaw (thank you so much for the compliment. Honored to be your exception)  
Kathryn Marie Black  
SherlockXHolmes23  
aloha94 (it was just what I was looking for)  
tejdog1  
wolfeylady  
mel  
morgo7kc (for the answer of a brown dog losing its legs in a squirrel attack!)  
The Smirk on my Face  
Fedora  
3rdgal  
Rylie  
Mycroft R Holmes  
MaraudingSnitch1314 **

**Wow, just look at that list. And that was just the first riddle. Glad to see some of my familiar writers as well as some new ones. Welcome all.**

**Thanks as always for your compliments and kind words. In case you don't know, they really mean a lot.**

**So, this fic is a tag to "Power Play" (Told you I was going in order.) Which means that the next update will be for "Under the Radar."**

**Yes, another first person, but I think this style matches the content. Enjoy.**

**._._._._._._.**

Wanted: Hero

"_You're Neal in the van and I'm Neal outside the van."_

"_Ok," _I conceded. _"Then go out there and make me look good."_

Peter smiled and brushed past me as he left the conference room. I turned and opened my mouth to offer my protest but, as I looked at the receding back of my partner, I knew my words would have no effect. Once Peter made a decision, he stayed with it to the very end. So I closed my mouth and followed after him, ready to continue following him into whatever he got himself into.

But if I was Neal Caffrey, and he was Neal Caffrey, then who was going to be Peter Burke?

I had tried to be Peter Burke. I had demanded that he focus and reminded him just what kind of man Stanzler was. I had assured him that back up was close by in case something went wrong and he needed help. I had tried to tell him that I'd be there to protect him if he was in trouble, just like he did for me. I had tried to be the hero he always was for me.

But the real Peter Burke denied me that responsibility with a chuckle and a lopsided grin as he bluntly explained that both he and I would be Neal during Stanzler's assignment.

But then there would be no Peter.

As the real Neal Caffrey, I needed a Peter Burke. That fact is the proof that reinforces my belief that Peter, as the fake Neal Caffrey, would need a Peter Burke too.

Peter Burke was the hero. He was dependable and trustworthy and admirable.

He was the one who waited with baited breath in front of the monitor, listening and watching everything I did on an assignment to ensure that I was ok and that he would be able to get to me in time if I wasn't.

He was the one who was the first person running towards me, gun at the ready, in preparation to protect me against whatever threatened me.

He was the one with the presence that assured me I was safe with his gentle voice, comforting hand on my shoulder, and smile.

He was the one who made me feel confident on an assignment because I always knew that he was close by and ready to jump to my aid. When I spoke into the gadget that transferred my voice to the van where he waited, I was only talking to him and I knew he was listening and I trusted that he would act accordingly.

But that was me being Neal Caffrey with Peter Burke supporting me.

Now it was going to be Peter Burke acting as Neal Caffrey. And no Peter Burke would be supporting him.

It scared me. He needed a Peter. And if he wasn't Peter and I wasn't allowed to be Peter, then who would be?

But as the mission went on, I realized that he was still acting a bit like Peter: relying on the ex-con to provide him answers, connecting the clues I gave him concerning a meeting Stanzler was setting up, and giving orders. And I too was acting a bit like Peter: waiting with baited breath at the monitors, listening to every word Peter said, and offering the guidance and assurance he needed.

So technically, we still did have a Peter. We were both Peter. And we were both Neal. Black and white merged. And then there was gray.

I chuckled at the thought and Jones looked back at me questioningly. I shook my head at him, telling him it was nothing. He shrugged and returned his attention back to the monitor.

"That wasn't so bad," Peter's voice concluded gruffly. I heard a grunt as he shifted again and I couldn't stop my widening smile. Poor guy. It was tough riding in a trunk.

"Not bad at all," I answered, once again in the moment in which Jones and Diana were forgotten and it was just me and Peter talking. "You made me look good."

There was a chuckle. "I'm glad I was able to live up to your standards," he said sarcastically and I laughed. I could picture his lopsided grin.

"See," he said, a smile still in his voice, "told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Guess you were right," I agreed.

But it wasn't because there were two Neals and no Peter. It was because there was a Neal and Peter between the two of us. I knew he would be able to take care of himself if the situation demanded but I'm sure he knew that I would be there too within a minute.

"I can't wait to be Peter again," Peter sighed.

"Me too," I concurred. Then I'd have my hero again.

There was a pause. Then, "For the record, I think you would have made a good me."

I smiled, oblivious to the loaded glance Jones and Diana exchanged. "Thanks partner."

Maybe one day I'd give a try at being a hero, but for now, I was just as happy being the sidekick.

**._._._._._._.**

**I suppose, if you wanted to, you could see some comedy in here, or at least some light-heartedness. I know, still not my usual comedic stuff, but still sweet right?**

**I usually tend not to write gloomy and/or serious stuff but it seems the first three chapters of this compilation will be of that genre. Oh well. As long as you guys like it, that's good enough for me.**

**And I've made a decision and I figured I would let you guys in on it. **

**I've decided that my first compilation, "Partners of Paradox," will consist mainly of fics pertaining to the differences between Peter and Neal. Hence the paradox, I guess. On the other hand, "Partners of Compatibility," will consist of stories about the reasonings why the two complete each other amongst the "I got your back" stuff. I suppose the titles kind of tell you that already, but I figured I'd just write it down and tell you anyway.**

**All right then, on to your riddle.**

****What is more useful when it is broken?****

**This answer actually has a lot of potentially good answers. So give me your best guesses and let's see how out-of-the-box but still logically correct you can get.**

**Hobey-Ho**


	4. Worth It

**The answer was an egg. Other answers include: a glow stick, bread (for certain holidays; i.e. " to break bread"), silence, rules (only when used in the context of Neal Caffrey), a dog or horse (you know how you have to "break" them in to make them obedient/docile), shoes (have to get used to them and loosen them up for comfort), a record (because it makes a quote: excellent analogy), Baroque architecture (hey, if you want proof, Noelani618 explains it perfectly well. Read her review/answer).**

**Had some great – and occasionally odd – answers this time. I love seeing the things you guys can come up with. So, let's take a look at our winners.**

**govgal  
mayaswelltry  
morgo7kc (loved all your answers. Great job!)  
Simone Lyon (I think the great synchronization is due to the friendship between Matt Bomer and Tim DeKay. The two were buddies as soon as they met.)  
LeighJ  
SherlockXHolmes23  
wolfeylady  
brokenclaw  
mel  
Fedora  
Mycroft R Holmes  
Smlee  
Noelani618  
The Smirk on my Face (GASP! I'm sorry for any spoilers.)**

**Not as many winners this time. My riddles getting to tough for ya? Bwahahaha. Gotta get those minds goin' somehow.**

**So, today's fic is brought to you by "Under the Radar." Includes spoilers for those who haven't been able to see the season finale yet. **

**._._._._._._.**

Worth It

Sometimes he wondered if it had been worth it.

He wondered if it all had been worth leaving the safety of his prison cell. The cell that, while not in the same league as the one Keller had managed to obtain, was still large enough for him to work and stretch comfortably. Plus, it had acquired a personal charm due to his drawings on the walls. It was dry and warm and he was given three meals a day with two opportunities to go outside for a few hours to relax in the sun. He was relatively safe from violent inmates: being a comedian for the other prisoners and a magician for the jailors that roamed the long and dim halls. He had even made a few acquaintances with his charm and smile.

So what if he had to spend another four years in prison. He had survived the previous three well enough. His sentence gave him plenty of time to work on his artistic talents and the guards were always willing to give him more canvases just to see what masterpiece he made next. In fact, for making them a requested artwork, the guards gave him a few luxuries: lamps, books, clean clothing, fresh blankets; sometimes even food off the dining menu.

Plus, with Mozzie on the outside, he had the opportunity to break out whenever he wanted.

But no. Instead of choosing to spend another sentence in prison and risk losing the one woman he truly loved, he had decided to offer a deal to a certain FBI special agent.

He had decided to serve as this agent's consultant and eventual partner so that he could leave prison with an anklet tracker monitoring him when the FBI personally wasn't. He had decided to use his knowledge of the White Collar criminal world for the FBI's advantage to take down potential threats to the political and economic society.

He had decided to work alongside Peter Burke to protect the law that had previously been his prime target to break, continuously.

Had it been worth it?

Was his freedom worth the continual hardships he suffered?

Take today, for example:

Had it been worth getting taken hostage by his old teacher, a man who didn't mind eliminating a few obstacles if it meant getting what he wanted? Or drinking that insidious drought that made him wake in an unknown location, with a disorientating headache?

Had it been worth being placed on top of a potentially huge and fatally deadly bomb with the orders to dismantle the mechanism guarding the entrance to an old submarine so that the treasures within could be reached?

Had it been worth drinking that damned drink again and this time waking up bound in what was about to become a giant swimming pool?

Had it been worth having guns pointed at him, again, and then actually being shot at?

Had it all been worth risking his life for the umpteenth time, just so that he could serve his duty as the criminal consultant of his partner, Peter Burke?

Then again, he hadn't been alone during these hardships.

When he had been kidnapped and shoved into a limousine by a goon with a gun, Peter had semi-voluntarily entered that same limousine and sat beside his partner and drank that same drought just to stay beside him in whatever Adler had planned for them.

When he had been anxiously trying to decipher the right way to disarm the bomb and open the hatch that was rigged with dynamite, Peter had been there right beside him, obeying his orders, staying calm to help him calm, and offering a smile when he needed it.

When he had to drink that damned drink again, Peter had swallowed the contents of his own cup so that, wherever they ended up, they would be together. And when the water soaked into their clothes and wet their bound hands, Peter did not panic and only waited with a familiar and comforting roll of his eyes for him to get the knife from Alex to cut them loose.

When the guns had been pointed at them, Peter had turned and pushed him back down the stairs that he had just ascended. And when those guns opened fire, Peter bravely stayed between him and the bullets, willingly protecting him without a second thought.

All the times he had risked his life in order to defend the law, Peter had been right there beside him. And suddenly, he had something better than the acquaintances he had made in prison. He had a true friend.

So, had it all been worth it?

Neal looked up at Peter in amazement and relief as the agent slapped him several times on the back and stood from his crouched position on the stairs. Peter trotted up the remaining steps to meet Diana and arrest the man that had been only a second away from killing them. Neal followed after him, pulling himself up the stairs with Alex in tow.

At the top of the stairs, his eyes met Peter's as the man stood proud and strong, hands on his hips; Diana and Jones cuffing the two men behind him. And Peter smiled.

Neal smiled back.

They had survived again.

And it had been worth it. As long as Peter was with him, it would always be worth it.

**._._._._._._.**

**Seeing everything Neal has had to go through, I've wondered if he ever felt like joining the FBI was a mistake. And then I see the way he interacts with Peter and I can tell: it was totally worth it. **

**Not much else I want to say except that I hope you liked it. :]**

**So, here's your riddle:**

********In spring I am in handsome array; in summer more clothing I wear; when colder it grows I fling off my clothes; and in winter quite naked appear. What am I?****

**This may be a little easier than the others but hopefully will still get those brain juices going. **

**Happy Seder/Passover to my Jewish readers. Go and find that Matzah/Matzo! **

**And Happy Easter/Good Friday to my Christian readers if I don't post sooner.**

**Please don't feel offended if you will be celebrating a holiday that I have not announced. If I didn't mention it then it's only because I don't know about it. If there is a holiday I failed to mention due to my ignorance, I wish that it is happy.**

**Hobey-ho**


End file.
